The Tourist Trap
Details Walkthrough Getting started After starting, unequip all of your metal armour, and put on your desert robes. Since you're in the hot part of the desert, your character will grow thirsty and take a drink of water as time passes. Desert robes will make your water last longer, and you can refill your waterskins by cutting cacti found around the desert with a knife. From the Shantay Pass, go south to find some footprints. Follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. Search the gate and use the "watch" option on the captain, then talk to him. Compliment him and agree to do him favours until he asks you to kill an infamous bandit leader. Accept. Head directly west until you reach the Bedabin Camp. Inside the circular tent you will find Al Shabim. Tell him about the bandit you're looking for, and he will tell you the bandit doesn't exist and send you back to talk to the Mercenary Captain again. Talk to the captain, tell him there is no bandit and insult him for not knowing as much to get him to attack you. Kill him and take his key. Note: Unequip everything except your desert robes before going through the gate! DO NOT equip any weapons or armour inside the camp or you will be thrown in jail. There are two ways to get out of the jail cell. The long way is to bend the cell window climb out, climb the rocks and cliff, and descend outside the camp. The easiest is to head to the jail house, climb the ladder, then search the table where Captain Siad is sitting to obtain a cell door key. Getting into the mine Once inside the camp, go into the building to the north, and search the table with a bowl on it. You will receive a main gate key and a jail key, which will save you time if you get caught in the upcoming sections; simply use the key on the jail door if this happens. Now, run to the east wall, and talk to a slave. He will tell you that he's planning on making an escape. Tell him that it sounds interesting. Help him remove his handcuffs and switch his Slave robes for your Desert robes. Warning: Once you have entered the underground mine area, do not remove your clothes around the guards or mention the key, or you will be jailed and forced to mine 15 rocks to be freed. Wearing the slave robes, enter the mine and follow the path until you come to a guarded door. Talk to a guard and tell him you want to mine in a new area, and he will request a 'Tenti' pineapple. Remove your slave robes, then, escape jail by bending the cell window climbing out, climbing the rocks and cliff, and descending outside the camp, or just use the jail key if you got it. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and talk to Al Shabim. He will agree to give you the pineapple if you get some weapon plans for him, and gives you a key. The plans Go back to the mercenary camp and enter the prison. Climb up to the ladder to where the captain is and search his bookcases to learn he has an interest in sailing. Try to open the chest and he will notice you, and you'll be given a number of options on how to distract him. Choose the following chat options: = "I wanted to have a chat?" = = "You seem to have a lot of books!" = = "So you're interested in Sailing?" (This option won't appear unless you search all the bookshelves first.) = = "I could tell by the cut of your jib." = This will get him distracted enough for you to search the chest. After you have the plans, go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim. He'll give you permission to use the anvil nearby. Enter the tent directly north of Al Shabim, near the magic carpets and use your bronze bars on the anvil to create some dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a dart. You may fail and lose your bronze bar. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some of the darts and the pineapple you need. Note: You can now make your own darts! Finding Ana Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard who wanted it. He'll now let you inside. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Nearby, search the barrels until you can pick one up as you'll need one later. Then, get into the cart by searching it, and ride it to the other side. ' Note': It is possible to fail this stunt and take damage. Once there, go down the north-west path, and you'll find Ana. (Note:' DO NOT' tell her you have a key OR that the guards are rubbish. The guards will overhear you and you will be thrown in jail.) She'll be upset about her current situation, bhen you talk about escape, she'll be a bit hesitant. Use the barrel on her, then head back to the mine cart. Rescuing Ana Put the barrel with Ana in it into the mine cart and send it down the track before getting in and riding down to the other si after her. Search the barrels and you'll automatically find and retrieve the one that has Ana in it ('look-in' doesn't work). Walk to the lift, put the barrel on it, and the guard nearby will help you hoist it up to the surface. Whenever you get a chance, make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. Head back to the surface again and go to the lift. Operate it before searching the nearby barrel to retrieve Ana. Then go put her in the cart nearby. Now you needyou get an opportunity. When he asks you what you want, choose the option: = "Well, you s = = "Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here!" = = "You can't leave me here, I'll get killed!" = Search the cart and get on it. Bribing him also works, but it costs 100 coins. Head back to Irena and she'll reward you for all your hard work. Reward * 2 Quest points * 4650 experience in your choice of two skills (you may pick same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. * Ability to smith darts. * Wrought iron key * Full slave robes Trivia *Ana weighs 32 kg from the equipment stats screen. Tourist Trap